xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Le Masquerade de Cent Visages
A string of Voodoo-esque murders in New Orleans draws a team of agents there to investigate. They soon discover that the victims are all connected to illusionist Jason Wyngarde and were killed by a local Voodooeine in response to his rise of power in the city. Events * December 24, 2010 - Jim Taurent murdered by poison identified as signature Voodoo death powder. His death is private. * January 2, 201'''1 - Saul Carothers murdered, identically to Taurent's death; he's found slumped over the toilet in his apartment. * '''January 6, 2011 - Leo Selby murdered, but his death is extremely public. He collapses on the street a block away from Tulane University Hospital. * January 7, 2011 - The team lands and gets a boatload of information from the police and medical examiner. Seems our three victims died of arsenic with a common addition of gold dust, chalk, and powdered toad. * January 8, 2011 - Harrison and Terry question Gary Callahan, a regular at Carothers' bar, about Carothers and learn he's possibly a mutant. Lilah and Isabel get contact info for Marie, a Voodoo Queen sort. Through Remy's contact Louis and Detective Felix Harris, the team learns more about the Baron. * January 9, 2011 - Jean-Paul picks up Hermes as a tail after searching Selby's apartment. He and Belladonna tail her to catch her meeting with the Baron, who gives Jean-Paul a spook after. The medical examiner reports that Selby and Carothers were both mutants, but Taurent was not. * January 10, 2011 - Remy meets with a contact closer to the Baron, Katrina Davis, but doesn't get far when she takes insult to his inhibitor. Lilah, Terry, and Belladonna meets Marie and discover just how much she hates the Baron for cutting into her territory and stealing something, but she ends up believing them to be working for him. Also, the team learns that Nadine had lunch with Selby the day he died around the time he would have been poisoned. * January 11, 2011 - Around midnight, Jean-Paul catches Hermes meeting with Julien Boudreaux while on his tail. Jean-Paul snatches her and bring her back to the suite, where Harrison gets her to agree to give a message to the Baron requesting a meeting. * January 12, 2011 - Julien Boudreaux narrowly misses becoming a fourth victim when Remy and Belladonna are forced to rush him to the hospital after they catch him being poisoned. The Baron visits the team at their hotel and is identified by Lilah's telepathy as Jason Wyngarde, but has no further leads for them in connection to the murders. * January 13, 2011 - Harrison and Isabel follow up with Selby's business partner Nadine and discover she attempted to give him a love potion, not realizing it was poison her friend delivered from Marie. Remy and Jean-Paul bring in Marie, though not after she accidentally sets her house on fire. * January 14, 2011 - Once Lilah digs all of Marie's accomplices out of her head, the team hands over her and all the information to the NOPD. Harrison, Remy, and Terry inform Jason Wyngarde that he is to cease criminal activity and cooperate with the NOPD. Important Evidence *Jason Wyngarde has accumulated a mutant family of sorts in New Orleans in working to take control of the local underworld. People Major *'Jason Wyngarde' AKA Baron Samedi **A newly arrived crimelord who seems to be gathering smaller criminals around him in a lesser court. **Takes his name from the Voodoo lord of the dead. **On the search for people with special talents - including mutation. **Seems to have some 'real magic' - possibly a mutation? - that includes making people look/feel like the loas are really riding them. *'Marie' **A local Voodooiene who plotted the murders of three men associated with the Baron. Hates him for horning in on her territory. *'Jim Taurent' **Marie's first victim. Ran jobs for the Baron. **28 year old African American male *'Saul Carothers' **Marie's second victim. A psionic mutant of some sort, likely a form of telepathy or empathy. * Leo Selby: Murder victim whose public death and mutant status have principally drawn X-Factor's attention. **Marie's third victim. It was his public death and mutant status that principally drew X-Factor's attention. **Presumably a speedster of some sort. Minor *'Julien Boudreaux' **Belladonna's brother who financed Selby's up-and-coming taxi company with partner Nadine Hariri. Should not have the money to do so. One of Jason's men and, surprisingly, a mutant with some sort of strength/reaction powers. *'Nadine Hariri' **Julien Boudreaux's partner in Selby's taxi company. The accidental enactor of his murder when she poisoned him thinking it was a love spell. *'Katrina Davis' **One of Jason's family who talked to Selby hours before his death. *'Hermes' **Teenage sugar glider/flying squirrel mutant working as a messenger/tailer in the Baron's mutant "family." FBI Covers *'Belladonna': Donna Cartwright *'Harrison': Ryan Anderson *'Isabel': Madeline Winters *'Jean-Paul': Jay Bouchard *'Lilah': Delilah White *'Remy': Luke Hebert *'Terry': Maeve Rourke Locations *New Orleans **Hotel Suite: three bedrooms, two double beds each. ***BEDROOM PLANS: BD/Terry, Iz/Lilah, Remy/JP. Harrison will take the couch. ***Our 13th floor suite is protected with the following measure: we lock the balcony door and set up a couple of our own cameras to cover hotel security blindspots which we have tapped into and keep someone watching. ***AND OUR SUITE HAS BEEN BLESSED WITH HOLY WATER. SO THERE. Links Category:2011 Missions